The Memories that Last
by DayDreamin' Life Away
Summary: A DRABBLES series, Starring Yoh and Tamao! Anna & Hao will be seen as well, and rarely some of Yoh's friends. Lots of things happen in life, but these are The Memories that Last!
1. The Garden

**Me:** Ah, welcome, all.

**Anna:** "Just ignore her and read the story..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Garden**

She looked around her. What she saw took her breath away. Everything was beautiful, as if a god had made this place just for those to seek peace, or just to escape the world altogether; she almost forgot how cold it was. She took in a sharp breath.

"Why...why did you bring me here?" She glanced his way, only to find him staring towards the frozen waterfall.

"It's a winter wonderland," he whispered, "look at that waterfall, the water's frozen in place! And the grass, little diamonds! I love it here, so much." He continued to list the things he liked about the place, all little details she also noticed.

She was wondering if he was even _listening,_ he _was_ rambling on.

" Ah, Yoh-sama?"

"Hmmmmm?" He looked her way, and she noticed how his facial expression looked so relaxed,so happy, so unlike when he was with her.

"W-why did you bring me here?"

"Oh, I just...I just wanted to show you this. Your the only person I could think of who would appreciate it like I do."

"What about An-" She stopped when she saw the expression on his face. Silence fell.

Then, he whispered,

"She doesn't really care for the little things in life, she would just get mad." He sighed. "That's what I lo-, ah, like about you."

She blushed, but said no more.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me:** Sooooooo, like it?

**Anna:** Am I suggestively in this?

**Me: **Depends. What does "suggestive" mean to you?


	2. No Hosing Around

**Me**: I say "F-funga", you say-

**Yoh**: Fu-fu!

**Me**: I say "O-orange" you s-say-

**Yoh**: Yum-yum!

**Me**: bam-boom-ba-**Word**.

**Hao**: "Since DreamGirl and Yoh are, how you say,...busy, I, in honor of this chapter, shall introduce the disclaimer!!"

**Hao Disclaimer: **DreamGirl does not own us, Hiroyuki does, but she has the lucky ability to manipulate us poor defenseless people into doing her bidding.

**Me**: Hao! I...I t-thought you said you l-liked being bossed around! **(sniff-sniff) **

**DoubleH**: Ooooooo, look what you diiiiiiiid...

**Yoh**: Nice, Hao, Nice.

**Hao**: "Oh, ah, hmm, I've never been in this situation before...

* * *

**No Hosing Around **

Tamao was walking around the Inn's premises, for no particular reason. She had already finished her chore Anna gave her, watering all the plants in and around the Inn, and a garden hose hung limp in one of her hands. It wasn't an ordinary one, though, she could tell. This was one of Anna's "torture hoses". When put on full blast, this baby could slice a carrot. She wondered what it had been used for before plants. She shuddered.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from behind one of the many trees on the premises. It sounded like giggling actually. Well, not exactly, more like a snickering of sorts. Wait, she knew that sound. It was that sick sound Conchi and Ponchi made whenever they were-. No.

She looked behind the tree, and sure nuff', there was Conchi, along with Ponchi. looking at dirty magazines. The one they were looking at now consisted of lots of girls in bikinis. Ponchi whistled. Conchi drooled.

She was Infuriated.

She jumped from behind the tree, and sprayed them both with the water hose full blast. The two pervs squealed, and retreated, discovering their secret was revealed. She chased them down, screaming," I can't believe you two, you both promised to stop! Hentai, Hentai!" She mercilessly sprayed them with all her might, before they suddenly disappeared.

She looked around, frustrated that her two spirits were now playing hide-and-seek. Her stammering shyness was gone, those two's perviness had to end. Now.

She heard rustling to her left, and slowly turned. _Getting behind that tree won't work this time,_she thought to herself. Slowly but steadily, she creeped towards the tree, like a lion stalking it's prey.

She was less that five feet away now. _Three...two...one...DIE!!_

She pounced, and her hose, set on full blast, devoured its prey. She heard muffled screams. No, wait, just one. That was odd. She stopped the hose.

And there, soaking wet, his shirt clinging to him, was Yoh Asakura. She almost died, almost. His expression of utter shock and innocence, now that killed her. She could only manage a hardly audible "G-gomen- nazai."

"Tamao, that you?" He was favoring his arm, she guessed that was were the most damage was done. She thanked God there was no blood.

"Ooooooohhhh, Yoh-sama, I am so, so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Humph, you think you can just spray a guy, say sorry, and he's just gonna get over it, without you having to pay?!" His expression was serious. Her face was crimson red. He blinked. She blanched. She tried to find the words to express her apology. Maybe if she bowed all the way to the ground...

Then, all of a sudden, she found herself behind sprayed by a sudden blast of unknown origins. After wiping the water out of her eyes, she saw Yoh, holding a hose of his own in his hands. That wonderful, flawless smile was plastered on his face.

"Like I said, you had to pay for what you did." He laughed, and she got the idea. He squirted her again, this time with a little more venom.

And so began the wonderful game of: Get-the-hell-away-from-the-other-person-while-their-squirting-the-hell-out-of-you-only-to-retaliate-when they-stop, otherwise known as WATER TAG!!

Finally, with a gasp, he fell to the ground, too winded to get up. Tamao slowly approached, hose in hand. She raised it high, and he knew he was beat. He raised up his hands...

**"TAMAO TAMAMURA!!" **The blood curdling scream rang deep in Tamao's very soul. Both teens froze, they knew that voice. Tamao dropped her hose. Yoh made an odd, sad noise. In unison, they turned towards the front door.

And sure nuff' their was Anna, standing in the doorway.

She looked around, her face screwed up in utter disgust, a vein twitching on her forehead. "I told you to water all the plants, not drown them half to death!" Tamao squeaked an apology. Yoh stood up, trying his best to look his fiancee in the eyes. He failed, instead focusing on her bandana.

"Anna, it was my fault, I squirted Tamao first. If it hadn't been for me she would have never-"

"Whatever. Tamao, re-plant the garden tomorrow. As for you Yoh, lets finish your training." Anna dragged Tamao's crush away. He waved goodbye though the tears.

Tamao sighed, and went back to work.

* * *


	3. Love Hauntings

**Horo:** dun. dun. dun. dun-

**DreamGirl:**DreamGirl would now like to announce her foruth story!

**Horo:**dun. dun-n-n-, dan-duna-a-a-a-a!! **(starwars music)**

**Moi: **She says thank you, thank you.

**Disclaimer: Shouldn't the word **_**disclaimer **_**be good?**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Love Hauntings**

He was looking up the clouds again, enjoying the beauty of mother nature. What he saw was not collections of water vapor, floating in the air. What he saw were a pod of dolphins, playing with fishes. An orange, all alone in the big, blue sky. A musician playing a flute. Even an ice cream cone or two. Oh, so many things to imagine, oh so few the time.

Soon he spotted a familiar formation within the clouds. It looked like someone he knew. The cloud was shaped like a human, the top flared out in what could be considered a short haircut. Two bulges at he bottom of the cloud could be the cuffs of slightly baggy pants. Those circular shaped clouds on either side of it could stand for a certain two perverted spirits.

He sighed, as he turned his head away from the sky. Beside him, a pink flower waved in the breeze, and a small smile spread across his face.

_Even when you're not around, you haunt everything I see..._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**DreamGirl: **Yay! To tell you the truth, I actually like YohxAnna...

**(GASP!)**

**DreamGirl:** AH ha ha-ha, what?


	4. Realization

**Me**: Summer's here!!! XD

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Realization**

She watched him from the windowsill, so happy and carefree, moving his hands wildly as he talked to her, such movements she knew she would never receive herself. She narrowed her eyes as she laughed at whatever he had said, her hand in front of her mouth like a proper young lady should. She wondered how this had all began; she had known Tamao has always loved Yoh, hell, the whole _world _knew. But when... when did Yoh notice? When did he start giving her that smile that used to be reserved only for her? When did Anna become a minority and _Tamao_ a priority? When did she suddenly go blind and let all this happen under her nose?! And to think, she had almost counted that girl as one of her friends. She knew better now.

She should have known it would happen, he was just too caring, too nice, too good to be true. In fact, she should be ashamed in herself, for letting this happen. She hadn't expected him to grow a spine, take such daring chances. She glared as he bent down to pick up a flower and offer it to her. Such an innocent thing it was, a daisy as pure as could be, but the sight of it made her blood boil. Well, she knew what she was going to after their little rendezvous was over. She'd make him run 'round and 'round the outskirts of the city till he cried--no, _begged _for her to stop. And that little mistress of his would be so busy cleaning the house until her hands were as twisted and ugly as an old, decrepit woman. Yes, by the end of the day she'd have them so hurt, so tired and worn out, that they wouldn't have the energy to even _think_ about one another, let alone, _let alone_-

She clenched her fists tightly, and her nails dug into her skin, drawing blood. She took a deep, long breath, and slowly, ever so slowly, a twisted, sinister smile came to her face.

Yes, they had a lot of work ahead of them...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: **Poor, poor Anna...he-heh. Well, this little fic is based on the end of my computer problems, and the beginning of a new era!!!

**Tamao:** ...?

**Me:** If I told you, I'd have to kill you, and then what would we do? :/

**Tamao:** ...... ^_^


	5. Fridays

**Me:**"I've turned a simple Dream into a battle of wits and hearts, sooo, Yoh gets to go first."

**Yoh:**"Umm, yay?"

**Warning: Language~**

_________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _____________________________________

**Fridays...**

Staring at this map, I sometimes wonder about what's going on in that honey-blonde head of hers. My thoughts of her these days consist mostly of worries. What will she do if I do this, what'll happen if I say that, how long can I go before she relizes I'm not training.... The last thought never lasts long, though. I cram breakfast down with orange juice, and fail at trying the whole 30 minutes thing. I get to jog for 30 minutes. Tamao cheers me on as I walk out into the ever-blazing sun, my head held high and my arms sagging due to weights. I'm off!

Today, the map is a lot more detailed than it should be. Twist here, turn there, loop around five times before twisting some more, more loops. She also sent more ghosts out with me today; one is tailing me now, watching my words, one's ahead making sure I go the right way and holds up the "wrong way" and "turn" signs, and, if I dare to slack off for too long, one is waiting somewhere in the shadows with an even more detailed, hellian map. I'll take this map I have with me now any day.

Run, (pant), u-turn, cross, no, this way, (sweat), zig-zag, sprint, (pant), up, down, around and around and... (gasp). I, must, rest.

While I flop down on the bench and inhale oxgen by the ton, Amidamaru makes sure I don't suck in anything dangerous. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I don't have to look to know who it is. I wave my hand at the ghost number three and stumble to my feet. I take two deep breths and keep going. Mustn't...get...map...

A block or so later I slow down again, but not because I want to. Well, I don't mind but that's beside the point. There's a huge blockade of humans on the sidewalk, street, and surrounding areas. The ghost upfront informs me that if I don't find a way around it, Nuber 3 will give me the map.

The one in the shadows comes forth and converses with Nubers 1&2, and decide to set a timer for five minutes. If I fail to find another way around, I get the second map. I run around like crazy looking for it, and almost decided to walk through the crowd. I watch a young man about my age try to do the same.

"Excuse me Sir, could you please move aside?"

"What kind of a fool do you think I am!? No cutting!"

"B-but I just want to get to the other side of the-"

"You people make me sick! Just because your white-collared asses have a job, you think you can do everything! What if I do let you go through, huuuh? Will you suddenly claim that this was your spot? Huuuh? Will you bribe this girl in front of me with a wad of cash and get her to vouch for you? I've been here _**five hours**_ waiting to buy this new game, and I ain't gonna move for your sorry tail!"

"I-I-I-'m not white collar! I work at Mr. Pete's down the block! He just needs some suppli-"

"Hey, take that back, Finch! I wouldn't take his filthy money!"

"As if! Gigi, you take everyone's money, you silly girl! Where's your bracelet, huuuh? I thought you were under house arrest?"

"Sir, I'm too young to be white-collar!"

"Hey, at's my girl you talkin' bout, Finch!"

"Sh-shut up, th-they let me go awhile back! Yeah, tell 'em, Boo!"

"Sir~"

I decide to keep searching.

I end up getting the Map of Hell anyway. I can't blame the ghosts or the crowd, it's all my fault for slacking do much before Anna came back. Turns out it starts exactly where this crowd happens to be. Oh, there's an alley nearby? Maybe I should tell that young guy...

_Hey, wait a second._

I freeze, and my hands almost tear the paper in two. She knew! She knew a crowd was going to be here for the sale, she knew I'd get stuck, and she knew the ghosts would follow her directions. I don't know if I should be greatly amused or highly agitated. I end up with a blank look on my face, since it's hard for me to express mixed emotions. Amidamaru takes my face to mean absolute horror, and goes on about how it can't be _**that** _bad, about how I'll live through it. Maybe. He sounds like he's coming through a tunnel. My eyes, glued to the paper, confirm my worst fears. This map consists of mazes upon mazes _upon _mazes of lines, twists, flip-flops, u-turrns, zig-zags, and those dreaded sharp turns that catch you off guard. Amidamaru is still talking... I guess I haven't changed my expression. I show him the paper.

He cries my tears for me, since if I loose any more water I'll pass out for good.

I look up to the sky and see not a single wonderful, shade bearing cloud to be seen. The sun was very pretty though.

**----**

I stumble into the front room, and take the weights off. I want something to eat, but I'm not sure if I can stay up that long.

I see a little pink blur dashing around the kitchen, and my heart swells with....well... I'm gonna call it pity, since when I walked in I had to avoid her gaze for a bit. Which was easy, since she glances and never stares. Since my shoulders were slumped to an all time new low, and I ached in so many places, she probably mistook my lack of eye contact for fatigue. She gives me a bowl of something and I fall asleep in it. The next thing I know, She's patting my back, and sounds tired as she tells me they'll be no work tomorrow.

No training tomorrow. God has mercy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me:**"Next one's a surprise. Will it be the Dream, oorr....."

**Yoh:**"Zzzzz"


End file.
